Oh Darling!
by thecakehater
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of assorted PPG couples because it's my vacation! Some of them are new and kinda different and some are probably you've seen me pair them up already.
1. Introduction

**Oh Darling!**

_A series of drabbles_

_Dearest Readers,_

_Hello my Fanfiction Lovers, I ,TheCakeHater, am proud to present another series of tiny drabbles about my most favorite cartoon series of all time the Power Puff Girls. Ever since I was a kid, these three perfect little girls have kept me occupied whenever I was all alone inside my room with only a little television set to keep me company. Since I was never allowed to go outside, I kinda consider them my only friends during my childhood. Anyway, I really hope you'll enjoy these tiny drabbles of mine, it's kinda similar with my other series with all my favorite mixed pairings and stuff, after all my only purpose for writing this is because it's fun and it makes me happy. And please don't forget to write about your opinions on this and if ever you have any criticisms about my writing please tell me in a gentle manner, as gentle as making love with someone for the first time, after all, a person's heart is just as gentle as a person's... ok, I'll stop now, I just read a smutty KakashixSakura story which is causing me to be pervy. Yeah, I think I should go _O_O.

_Truly Yours,_

_TheCakeHater_


	2. Whipped

**Whipped!**

I'm not perfect, I make mistakes more than one could count, but I'm trying my best to make up for them. Now isn't that good enough for her? I guess not…

Little Miss Perfect, one must do this, one must do that, her lectures get tiresome sometimes and this is one of those times.

Haven't she noticed that I'm slowly changing for the better? Or is she too fixated on my deficiencies to notice the good things? Whatever, I'm tired of her stupid mind games.

She claims she loves me but why do I feel like I'm the only one who's trying in our relationship? Good Lord, don't I sound like the needy girlfriend thanks to her? Damn this woman and her stupid precisions.

In each passing day she just keeps getting colder and colder, as my frustration keeps get hotter and hotter. If this is what it feels like being with the one and only Blossom Utoniom then I want out of this settlement!

Though I say such things, why do I keep coming back to her? Ever since she stole my heart, she has been emasculating me without even noticing she's doing it. And I hate being treated that way. Damn was this girl screwing with my head!

Being too absorbed in my train of thought, I stopped listening to her for the passing minutes.

"Brick Jojo, are you even listening to me? Blah, blah-"_here we go again_! With a sigh I went back into my thoughts… Damn I hate being whipped.

**Finally I followed the color code! Hurray for me! some people may think I hate the color coded couples…but in reality I do in fact adore them but it's just that there are so many of them already and I just want to give credit to the other ships in PPG UNIVERSE because they need some love too~**


	3. Do you like me?

**Do You Like Me?**

[ ] Yes

[ ] Absolutely!

[ ] Hell Yea!

Blue eyes scanned the note once again still not believe what she was reading. Of course it would have been believable if it was from any other guy but, if you were in her shoes, would you believe that this said note was actually from Butch Jojo himself? Yeah, that's what I thought, it's just too out of character of him! Especially with his I'm-too-cool-for-you get up who would?

Maybe this was just one of their stupid pranks. Yeah, that made sense…

_Oh sure, let's prank little innocent Bubbsy!~ Cause she's stupid enough to get fooled by these things. _

_Well guess what, I ain't buying it! _

A scowl formed on her face at the thought. When will everyone start to take her seriously? Have they not notice that she's already sixteen and is no longer the naive little girl she used to be? Whatever, since that was most likely a prank to fool her, throwing it might just indicate that she wasn't buying into their stupid plans.

She started to fold the paper into a plane and then threw tossed it whichever direction it decided to go, after all, it didn't matter that much anyway.

Hours later, our blue-eyed heroine was getting ready to leave as she scanned the things in her locker one last time, just in case she forgot something. When she was finally sure that she didn't she locked everything in and off she went…well at least that was what she thought.

As she got ready to float, her tiny frame bumped into something bigger.

Blue met green. And it seemed like green didn't look oh too happy.

"You didn't answer?" his dark voice echoed into her ears giving shivers onto her spine.

Thankfully Bubbles, managed to remain composed. There was no way she was going to show her inferiority towards some Ruff. No way indeed, she's not a baby anymore.

"Seriously? How old are we Butch? We aren't twelve anymore. And by the way I'm not that stupid you know? I can see right through this stupid prank" her voice was vile, a very uncommon phenomena when it came to the angelic Powerpuff girl.

His green eyes glared at her, a sudden urge to flee for safety entered into her system. But no way was she doing that, over her dead body!

"What?!" she thought his glare was scary but dear Lord, his venomous voice was even more frightening, "you actually thought this was some sick prank?"

She never noticed how she ended up plastered on one of the lockers but was it just her or was Butch getting really dangerously close.

"do you really think that lowly of me? Bubbles? Am I really that horrible to you? " She shook her head violently as her body shivered by the impact of his breathe on her skin. "Can't you see how hard it is for me to get your attention?"

Then she watched him back away slowly. His hand covered his face as he muttered, "damn it, I knew listening to Boomer's advice was a bad idea."

A giggle escaped her lips. So her counterpart was the culprit to all of this? She always loved to see this very rare side of Butch, you know the cute flustered side of him.

Noticing her sudden change of mood Butch's eyes turned confused.

"You know, you didn't really need to write notes to get my attention" the girl beamed at the green-eyed boy. "Because I already have…"

"-nd besides, didn't you know? That this kind of stuff is so fifth grade," a giggled escaped her lips.

The he chuckled and reached for her hand as they hovered their way out of the noisy hallway of Pokey Oaks High School.

**This should be obvious by now, but Butchubbles is my most favored crack pairing in PPg-Universe. Anyway, I'm kinda dedicating this to a certain member Marisa Lee, thank for your reviews and for understanding the feeling of having little readers due to the lack of fans in our desired pairings lol  
**


	4. A Surprise from Brick

Surpised?

When he told him to wait for him she didn't necessarily think it she would have to wait five freaking hours before he comes back from God knows where, she honestly thought it would take maybe not less than a minute after all he was capable of superhuman speed so what exactly was taking him so long?

Buttercup was never the type of person who one would label as patient. She hated having to wait on someone or stuff like that. But here she was stranded in a mall that by the way she just found out that it even existed.

Of course she could have just left and flew her way back home, but for some reason she was curious as of why he was taking this long just to buy some motherf*cking tickets in a movie he'd been wanting to watch ever since the first trailer was released.

"Sorry it took so long Butt-Chicks" a vein pooped upon hearing his words.

"Stop squeezing my f*cking butt you perverted douche!" she shouted angrily as she kicked him on the nuts.

"Yaw" his voice squeaked as something from his pocket fell.

She picked it up but was quickly snatched by the red eyed boy.

"What's up with that box?"

"Damn it, I was going to give it to you as a surprise."

"Well lucky for me I don't like surprises…now tell me what's up."

Then suddenly his cheeks matched the shade of his own eyes. He coughed out nervously, he was acting out of character on that moment.

"I-uh-um, B-buttercup as we both know we've been together for a while now, well actually it's been three years, nine months and three da—

"cut with the chase dumbass!" she was getting impatient with him, first making her wait for hours and now his rambling mindlessly.

"What I'm saying is well, since we're both mature adults—" Buttercup scoffed at that "ButtercupUtoniomwillyoumarry me?"

She almost didn't catch what he said but a grin was plastered in her face as she muttered a yes.

"well it took you long enough…"

**BRICKERCUP**


	5. Impatiently Waiting

**Impatiently Waiting**

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-ti—_

"Come on, come on, stupid clock…hurry the f*ck up" he cursed silently as his azure eyes glared intensely at the clock in front.

If it was any other day Boomer Jojo wouldn't be this impatient. If it was any other day he would be careless, if only it wasn't time to go or it was still 30 minutes before 3 p.m. But no, that day was no ordinary day. That day was the day of the release of awesomest video game of all time. And there was no way he'd allow the stores to be sold out without him buying one first. But man, was time screwing him up with its slowness.

2:34

2:35

2:36

2:3—

"gah! F*ck it! I'm outta here!" he shouted as he zoomed his way out of the room. Well, at least he tried to zoom his way out.

"Boomer Hector Jojo! You are very well aware of the fact that skipping class is a strictly prohibited in this school!" he was now held captive in the Student Council President's iron grip.

_Great, I'm going to have to endure her painful shrieking lecture _he thought to himself. This certainly wasn't his day.

Her pink eyes scanned him and scowled at his improper wearing of the Pokey Oaks National High School's uniform. His tie was loose, his shirt was unbuttoned and he was wearing a blue undershirt when he should be wearing white instead. Oh, how she hated what she is seeing right that moment. It was as if Boomer messed up the order of the universe. Poor lad, he has now regretted his impatience.

"Damn woman, for having superpowers and being a Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes," he grumbled.

"I can hear you, you know…" she eyed him.

_Damn It…This is the tenth time this week that I got caught._

She sighed at the sight of this delinquent before her. These guys are the ones who are making her work a whole lot harder. How is she supposed to make this school perfect when guys like him are roaming around the school premises? Can't they see that rules were made for the betterment of their future? He really is just like his brothers, just a group of super powered delinquents.

He was now in detention, cleaning the school gym. Damn this school and its budget cuts, using detention as an excuse to legally exploit underage students into working as janitors. Now, he will never get to buy his video game that he had been patiently waiting for a year to be released in Townsville.

Might as well do his job right, it isn't like a copy of the video would suddenly appear and hit him on the he—

_*Pak!*_

"Ow, the f*ck was that?" he rubbed the area of his head that was affected.

He searched for the thing that hit him. It was—

"Oh Holy F*cking Mother of Go—"was it what he thinks it was? No it can't be!

He picked it up as curiosity and excitement overcame his senses.

_Rouge Assassin: Bloodshot Diamond_

He was right! It really was! This day wasn't really all that bad after all! But wait…

Who's the foolish owner who dropped it on his head? He scanned the area but no one else was there.

"Oh well, finders keepers, losers weepers" he said to himself with a contented chuckle.

He was too consumed on his newly prized possession that he didn't even notice the person who purposely threw it on him. Hiding behind one of the large pillars a certain rosy eyed girl floated as she smiled at her crush's happiness.

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Ps. the game isn't real, just in case you were thinking of searching about it. It's only a mixture of two movies I once saw.**


	6. Why

**Why?**

Bruises covered his face. His left eye was badly swollen. His walk was even wobbly. And yet despite his badly hurt form, he still manages to smile at her as if nothing happened to him at all. Acting all strong and tough even if it wasn't even necessary anymore, and it's all for her.

Tears couldn't be stopped from falling down her cheeks. He could have taken them down so easily with just one strike but why didn't he? Why didn't he use his special abilities? Why did he just let them hurt him just like that? Why did the one and only Brick Jojo allow them to treat him that way?

His crimson eyes that once sent shivers to her spine were now softly looking at her with surprisingly loving and concern emotions.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

Robin was shocked, he was concerned for her? She who doesn't even have a single scratch while he's all battered up like a piece of meat? She just found the scenario unbelievable and yet here it was happening right before her sky blue eyes.

"w-why?" she replied.

With a soft smile he reached for her long chestnut brown hair, he answered, "Because I felt like it, that's all".

**And thus, the couple RoBrick was formed!**

**Robin has been one of my favorite oneshot characters in PPG and I kinda like her because she's somewhat relatable.**

**And by the way Robin, I think Brick was just trying to look cool just for you! You lucky devil you.~**


	7. Tell me what you're thinking

Tell Me What's on Your Mind

_He's pretty cute_

**Oh it's that blue puff again…**

_W-wait isn't that Butch?_

**Well doesn't she look hot today?**

_Wow it's been a while since I've seen him_

**I've seen her a couple times even though she never noticed me **

_Should I come over to his table and say hello?_

**Maybe I should just casually walk over there and say hi…**

_I mean it's been years since we talked to each other_

**Yep, I think I should just do it then**

_Wait he's coming over! _

**Calm yourself Butch it's not like you're doing something out of the ordinary**

_This is so out of character of him but I'm not one to complain._

Green eyes met blue.

"Hey, it's been a while," he winked as a spark gleamed in his eye.

* * *

**Merry Chirstmas!**

**Yeah not my best but at least give me points for trying something new? **


End file.
